


Germans

by DNanikki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNanikki/pseuds/DNanikki
Summary: A 888 word little One shot, with 1P and 2P Romano chatting a bit over their respective boyfriends.Ships mentioned: Prumano, 2P Germano, GerIta and 2P PruItaPlease enjoy!





	Germans

„I honestly cannot understand how you can actually like Germany.“ Lovino leaned back in his soft seat, and shook his head disapproving. “You disappoint me.”   
Flavio laughed softly as he looked up at his counterpart, his eyes as soft as his voice. He held up his hand, and shook his finger from side to side, as he leaned his head on his other hand.   
“I know how you stand to your Germany, trust me darling. I have heard that many times by now. However, you should know by now that your Germany and MY Germany are every different!”   
He smiled bright at Romano, but he just huffed.   
“That doesn’t matter shit, both are giant potato bastards!”  
The young man in front of him just hummed softly. “I know your opinion on that, however, I do remember you calling another person bastard as well, just up until one year ago. A bastard? Just like his brother? Or are these “potato bastards” different in some way?”   
Lovino blushed bright and quickly looked to the side, as Flavio showed a smug grin.   
“Gilbert is different, okay?”   
“Oh, how is he?” The blonde man seemed genuinely interested, his eyes glistening in curiosity as he leaned forward. This was the first time he got Romano so close to actually talk about his feelings and he really hoped that it worked this time…   
“He was a bastard, but he changed later on!”   
…Or not. Flavio sighed and rolled his eyes lightly. “Alright, for now I will accept this much. At least you don’t think so of both brothers anymore, that is a start!”   
Lovino groaned annoyed, and just crossed his arms. “Prussia really isn’t all that bad, your Prussia is pretty okay too. He really is… He is too calm and actually nice to be a bastard.”  
“Ludwig is calm and nice too.”  
“Yes, but he is so goddamn smug about it, he knows very damn well he is better than me and just makes it so obvious! Urgh.” The brown haired man leaned back annoyed, and just glanced over to Flavio. “Prussia may act like he is better, but he knows that he is actually equal and in private, he acts like that too. He doesn’t actually think of himself as better, and that makes him not a bastard!”   
His counterpart tilted his head, watching him carefully, but staying quiet for a long moment instead of responding. When he did, he just shook his head and his soft smile came back.   
“It must be so confusing for you why your brother likes him so much. And why I do, for my version.”   
Lovino threw his hands in the air. “FINALLY! You get it! Your Germany isn’t any different, he is a smug, overconfident asshole! Just why do you like him, really? And can we trade brothers, at least yours noticed that Prussia is easily preferable too.”  
Flavio giggled, and shook his head. “I am sorry, but I would like to keep my brother for now. Even if Feli is just as adorable!” Lovino could only look at him frustrated.   
“Please, be honest with me. How can you like this guy at all?”   
Flavio hummed in thought for a moment, and just shrugged with a smile. “I think his arrogance has a certain charm to it! He may be a bit overconfident, but I like that!” He winked to is brother. “I just like strong men, what can I do?”   
The blonde Italian laughed as Lovino groaned, and hid his face in his hands. “Please, do not put it like that. Say that again and I need a bucket.”   
Flavio played with the hem on his shirt for a moment, and then leaned back.   
“Don’t you think it is weird that somehow all four of us fell for Germans?” He grinned over the table. “Now we just need Seborga to date Austria and the cycle is complete.” Flavio would lie if he said that he didn’t love the horrified expression on Lovino’s face.  
“Oh god no. It is bad enough that he is dating Frances sister. Fucking. French. France is even WORSE than Germany! He is goddamn lucky that Monaco is actually really cute and clever and really nothing like her brother at all.”   
He took a deep breath. “Please, do not try to give me a heart attack.”   
Flavio nodded in thought. “That much is true. Our Monaco isn’t anything like her brother either. But our Seborga is still single too.”   
“Flavio, I swear if you keep teasing me or even try to couple who I think you would I will never make food for you again.”   
His eyes went wide, and he leaned forward quickly. “But that isn’t fair! You cook the best out of all of us! You can’t do that, I promise I won’t do it but please don’t take your cooking away!” He looked at the other with big, begging eyes, his gaze just a bit desperate before Lovino caved in with a sigh.   
“Alright, fine. But don’t even dare to look at Austria funny, alright?” Flavio quickly nodded in agreement.   
“Fine. By the way, I think we are quite late for lunch, aren’t we? I think we should hurry.” Lovino stood up, and Flavio chuckled slightly embarrassed.   
“Is it okay that I invited Lutz over for dinner?”   
“No.” 


End file.
